Countries
] PDM adds a huge number of new country tags to Victoria 2 (many of them coming from New Nations Mod). Most of these countries are potential revolters that exist only as cores on the map at game-start, but a number of new countries have been added to the starting 1836 setup. * Vanilla Victoria 2 has 214 country tags (1.4 beta patch). * The current version of PDM has 446 country tags (version 4.4.4), though not all of them are currently in-use. New starting countries These new countries now exist from the start of the game. Europe *SWH - Schleswig-Holstein (replaces Holstein) Central Africa *ARO - Aro *ASH - Ashanti *BEN - Benin *CLA - Calabar *DAH - Dahomey *KON - Kongo *LOA - Loango *OYO - Oyo *WRI - Warri East Africa *GEL - Geledi *MAJ - Majeerteen *SHW - Shewa South Africa *BSH - Basotho *XHO - Xhosa *SUA - Suazi Asia *BHR - Bahrain *HAL - Hail *KTI - Kutai *LAN - Lanfang *LNA - Lan Na *PNJ - Panjab (tag has been changed from PAN, renamed Sikh Empire) *QNG - Qing Empire (replaces China) *RYU - Ryukyu *SAK - Siak *SLW - Sulawesi *SUL - Sulu South America *PBC - Peru-Bolivian Confederation *RGS - Rio Grande do Sul *SPU - South Peru New revolter countries These new countries exist only as cores in provinces at the start of the game, but can become independent by revolt (or other means). *AKH - Astrakhan *ALT - Altai Republic *ASM - Assam *ASR - Asir *AZA - Azande *BIH - Bihar *BIM - Bima *BLR - Belarus *BNG - Bengal *BRD - Urundi *BRT - Brittany *BSQ - Basqueland *CHI - China *CHK - Champasak *CHP - Chiapas *CIR - Circassia *CRS - Corsica *CYR - Cyrenaica *DAG - Dagestan *DAM - Damagaram *DAR - Darfur *DJA - Jambi *DND - Dendi *DON - Cossack Union *ENT - Entre Rios *FIJ - Fiji *FJN - Fujian *GBU - Gabu *GLC - Galicia *GNG - Guangdong *GUY - Guyana *JAL - Jallon *JOR - Jordan *KAM - Kamchatka *KBO - Kanem-Bornu *KCH - Kachin *KDS - Kurdistan *KLM - Kalimantan *KMK - Kalmykia *KNG - Kong *KRN - Karnatak *KUB - Kuba *KWT - Kuwait *KZB - Kazembe *LBA - Luba *LEC - Christian Lebanon *LEM - Muslim Lebanon *LOS - Los Altos *LSK - Alaska *LUN - Lunda *MAH - Maharashtra *MAL - Maluku *MAS - Massina *MAT - Matabele *MLT - Malta *MNG - Mongo *MOS - Mossi *OCC - Occitania *PHL - Philippines (tag has been changed from PHI) *PLS - Palestine *PRI - Puerto Rico *PTG - Patagonia *RGR - Rio Grande *RHI - Rhineland *RHO - Southern Rhodesia *RWA - Ruanda *SEG - Segu *SHA - Shan *SHO - Shona *SIB - Siberian Republic *SRI - Sri Lanka *SUD - Sudan *SYR - Syria *SYL - Transylvania *TAR - Tatarstan *TGA - Tonga *TNT - Tannu Tuva *TOO - Tooro *TPG - Taiping/Heavenly Kingdom *TSW - Botswana *TTB - Trinidad *UKR - Ukraine *URA - Ural Republic *UYG - Uyghurstan *WAD - Wadai *WHA - Wales *WOL - Wolof *YAK - Yakutia-Sakha *YUC - Yucatan These new countries exist in the mod, but do not have cores at the start. Their cores are added only by event/decision. *ANG - Angola *AOT - Aotearoa *ARB - Arabia *BLC - Baluchistan *DAK - Dakota Republic *DRA - Dravidistan *DUR - Durrani Empire *ENL - England *FSA - Free States of America *GCO - Gran Colombia *GMJ - Guominjun *HDU - Hindustan *HNN - Hunan *HUI - Anhui *INO - Indonesia *KAZ - Kazakhstan *KMT - Nationalist China *KYR - Kyrgyzstan *LBY - Libya *LXA - Lan Xang *MLI - Mali Empire *MOZ - Mozambique *MRT - Marathas *RAJ - Rajputana *SOM - Somalia *SPC - Carlist Spain *SWK - Sarawak *SZC - Sichuan *TAI - Taiwan/Formosa *TAJ - Tajikstan *TKM - Turkmenistan *TKS - Turkestan *TOU - Toucouleur Empire *UAL - Alabama *UAR - Arkansas *UFL - Florida *UGA - Georgia *UIA - Iowa *UIL - Illinois *UIN - Indiana *UKY - Kentucky *ULA - Louisiana *UMI - Michigan *UMN - Minnesota *UMO - Missouri *UMS - Mississippi *UNB - Nebraska *UNC - North Carolina *UNJ - New Jersey *UNM - New Mexico *UNY - New York *UOH - Ohio *UOR - Oregon *UPA - Pennsylvania *USC - South Carolina *UTN - Tennessee *UVA - Virginia *UWI - Wisconsin *UWV - West Virginia *UZB - Uzbekistan Extra Tags These countries exist in the game files, but are not currently utilized in the mod. *ACR - Acre *AIN - Ainu *ALS - Elsas *ANI - Antilles Confederation *ANT - Antigua *ARA - Arabia *ATR - Asturias *BAH - Bahia *BAR - Barbados *BHM - Bahamas *BLZ - Belize *CEQ - Equador Confederation *DOI - Dominica *ERT - Eritrea *FIU - Fiume *FSM - Micronesia *GRA - Grenada *IOM - Isle of Man *IZH - Ingria *JAM - Jamaica *JNG - Jersey & Guernsey *KER - Cornwall *KIT - Saint Kitts *KRL - Karelia *KRY - Krasnoyarsk *LEO - Leon *LOR - Lorraine *LUI - Saint Lucia *LUZ - Luzica *MAR - Marianas *MDR - Madeiras *MRS - Marshall Islands *NOV - Nova Scotia *NQL - North Queensland *NSW - New South Wales *NTA - North Australia *OAX - Oaxaca *PLU - Palau *PNP - Ponape *QLD - Queensland *SAA - Saar *SAS - South Australia *SAV - Saint Vincent *SLS - Silesia *SMI - Sapmi *SNZ - South Island *SON - Sonora *TAS - Tasmania *TRK - Chuuk *TRT - Tataria *TTB - Trinidad & Tobago *VIC - Victoria *WAS - Western Australia *WES - Westfalen *YAP - Yap Union Nations *Arabia *Baluchistan *Czechoslovakia *Dravidistan *Durrani Empire *Germany *Gran Colombia *Hindustan *India *Indonesia *Italy *Lan Xang/Laos *Mali Empire *Marathas *North German Federation *Peru-Bolivia Confederation *Rajputana *Romania *Scandinavia *Somalia *South German Federation *Toucouleur Empire *Turkestan *USCA *Yugoslavia (Note: Only nations that are not in vanilla Victoria 2 are listed). Countries #CountryName #CountryName 'Advice on Playing Countries' placeholder